The instant invention relates generally to illuminating devices and more specifically it relates to a auxiliary backup side fender light for a motor vehicle.
Numerous illuminating devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to produce auxiliary lighting for motor vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,017,500; 3,287,550 and 3,553,644 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.